User talk:MacMog
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the That's Impossible. Even for a Computer page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. Dr. Clayton Forrestor (talk) 07:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' ShiFT codes Welcome to the wiki. Thanks for checking up on the SHiFT code page. I am thinking of overhauling that page and bringing everything up to current, including new codes. Your edits help that goal. Did you check all codes for PS3, or just most? I also plan on putting a place for a date on each individual code (last checked). The problem is that fresh editors with no codes entered need to be the ones that check it. Anyway, thanks again. 07:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) : Good to meet somebody interested in cleaning up that page. I had planned to remove the double-lines between table entries; what do you think? : As for code checking, last night I only tried the Tiny Tina fantasy heads and Bunkers & Badasses codes. (I may have checked one or more of the expired codes, but they all gave me the "expired" message, in which case I deleted them.) It only costs time and a new e-mail address to create a new SHiFT account, right? If so, I may test them all on the PS3. : Oh yeah, to get codes I mostly just check this Borderlands 2 Facebook fan group, though they say they don't keep up with the code postings as reliably as they did in the past. MacMog (talk) 23:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you are interested in keeping the page up to date, I could give you all the information sources that I know. One source is pretty reliable. I will not promote any sources (except this wiki) though so it needs to be on the down low. 05:48, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :I would probably check for codes every couple days and wouldn’t mind posting new ones, sure. I mostly care about customizations and items, as they seem to keep those active longer than gold keys, but I’d post whatever I find. Do you want to share your sources here (not for posting on the ShiFT page) or would you prefer a more private means of communication? Oh, and I’ll probably get around to testing all the codes with a fresh PSN account this week—sooner if I keep bugging myself, though I have other important things to do too. MacMog (talk) That is not a problem, I am currently swamped with avoiding important things to do. More private would be preferred. Don't worry, I can find you (haha). Just let me know what times you can be on wiki. We can go on chat or even more covert ways. I am also on steam so... anyway, it would be cool if you could take over the SHiFT page, since I cant even keep up with the skins pages LOL. 08:03, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :D'oh, forgot the signature. Thanks for fixing it. As for private channels, do you like e-mail? I prefer to use my account with the same username at umich.edu; nothing else, just same username as on here@umich.edu. I can reply quickly but probably won't mess with the page until Monday, as I have to get stuff ready for and attend a gaming convention this weekend. MacMog (talk) 07:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC)